


Movie Night

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Soft!, happy birthday miles <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: deb wanted love and their girlfriend.prompt: “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..”--based on an RP i did with miles, hbd miles!
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldairballoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/gifts).



Deb was having a shit day. They’d gotten through school, but none of the information stuck in their mind. Alice was back in Clivesdale, meaning the pair wouldn’t see each other for the next week. Their parents were on another trip, which meant they’d be home alone for the weekend.

“Hey, Deb.” Lex snapped them from their thoughts. “Are you doing anything tonight?” She asked, zipping up her jacket.

“No..not really, why?” Deb asked, adjusting their beanie. Noel appeared from behind her girlfriend, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“My aunt and her boyfriend are heading out, we can watch some movies and drink..? They usually go back to his after dates so they can fuck.” She smiled, her arm wrapping around Lex as she spoke, “And, Ethan said he’d watch Hannah so we don’t have to worry about her.”

“Hm, I don’t know…” Deb trailed off. “Won’t we get in trouble with Charlotte?”

“Bold of you to assume Auntie Charlotte will worry.” Noel shrugged, “They’re getting out of the house and I’m getting quality time with my friend group.” 

Needless to say, Deb was going. They’d said yes and didn’t have a choice. Sitting in the apartment, their phone rang and “Alice <3” appeared on the screen.

“Hey, love,” Deb smiled softly, “What’s up?” 

“Just missed you, that’s all. How was school?” Alice asked. Gods, Deb loved her voice. It reminded them of the tea Alice had gotten them to try at the beginning of their relationship. They couldn’t remember the name, but it was a sweet taste, much like how her voice was sweet.

“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..” Deb sighed, “But, Noel is having me and Lex over, and I think Oliver, Danny, Amelia, and Aurora are coming too. She said she’s gonna get into her aunt’s stash of alcohol, and I can always ask Aurora for cuddles, but nothing compares to yours.” They shrugged. “How was your day?”   
  
“Not bad, Mom and I went shopping, but I did miss you all day. Sometimes, I wish Mom lived in Hatchetfield. It’d be so much easier for us.” She sounded wistful, and Deb wanted nothing more than to curl up under one of Alice’s blankets she’d made and watch another cheesy Disney movie. 

“I wish that too..” Deb trailed off, and they could hear someone talking in the background of Alice’s call.

“I gotta go, love, I’ll text you later? I love you.” Alice spoke, and Deb smiled softly.

“I love you too, text you later.”

Noel picked Deb up at around 5, coming from Beanies with Lex and Amelia in her car. Deb got in and buckled their seatbelt. Lex was in shotgun and Amelia was in the back with Deb.

“So, Deb, you excited?” Noel asked. Deb sometimes thought she was already a middle-aged mom, with the hand-me-down minivan and all. Deb just chuckled and rebuttoned their flannel.

“Yeah, sure.” They shrugged, “I miss Alice, though.” 

“You’ll see her soon. Monday, right?” Amelia asked, “That’s when I was told she’s coming back.”

“Yeah. Monday.” Deb looked out the window. Noel lived in downtown Hatchetfield, in a little suburban house with blue shutters. The house was unmissable, especially with its copious amount of flowers.

“We’re here,” Noel said as she parked the car in the driveway. Everyone got out and went in. Within the next half hour, Danny and Aurora came.

“Ollie’s running a bit late, is that okay?” Deb heard Aurora whisper to Noel, who just nodded and gave a thumbs up.

The alcohol was cracked into halfway through  _ Ghostbusters _ . Noel and Lex were sharing a bottle of wine, and the others were just sharing whatever they could find. Deb had gotten one of Sam’s beers and was drinking it silently. The door opened and Oliver came in with presumably another person. Lex got up and greeted them, before tapping Deb on the shoulder.

“Hey, Deb?” Lex whispered, “Come on.” She helped them up and led them to the front door, where Alice stood.

“Love?” Deb rubbed their eyes before they were bombarded with a hug from Alice. They hugged back immediately, pressing a kiss to Alice’s cheek.

“When you said you were having a bad day, I asked Mom if I could come to see you and I called Oliver to pick me up.” She whispered, rubbing their back, “Now, c’mon, they’re watching  _ Back to the Future _ and you know I love that movie.” Deb could feel Alice’s smile against their cheek.

Curled up under one of the blankets Charlotte had made, Alice and Deb held hands. Even though they knew Alice would have to go back to her mom’s, it felt nice to know they could spend this small time together. 


End file.
